Almas Cruzadas
by JpazM
Summary: Edward es nuevo en Forks y Bella al conocerlo sabe de inmediato que son polos opuestos pero ¿que pasara cuando derrumben las paredes del prejuicio?
1. Capitulo I

**Notas de Autor:**

**Los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es basado en los lios amorosos de mi mejor amiga^^**

* * *

Capitulo 1: "La Llegada"

Edward Pov's:

Era inaceptable, era absurdo e innecesario. Yo, por supuesto, me habia negado, pero aquí me tienen de todos modos, sentado en el asiento de un avion al peor lugar posible, Forks.

No entendia por que mi padre acepto el traslado a ese pueblecito; teniamos una vida en Boston y él la deja "por que lo necesitan en el pueblito". ¡Tonterias!, no era que fuese a extrañar mi alborotada vida en mi antiguo Instituto, siendo acosado por porristas y "otro" tipo de estudiantes, pero ¿Qué habia de divertido en Forks? ; Alice , decia que seria interesante, Emmett , bueno Emmett no opinaba nada, mamá estaba emocionada por volver a su pueblo natal, papá estaba ansioso por conocer su nuevo "habitat" de trabajo y yo… lo unico que deseaba era no llegar jamás. Lo unico bueno es que ahora estariamos cerca de los Hale, una familia amiga, pero esta idea no me satisfacia mucho que digamos, los gemelos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, estaban literalmente "babeando" por Alice y Emmett respectivamente y mis hermanos estaban exactamente igual por ellos.

-Chicos, suban ya al auto.

-Sí, mamá- decimos al unísono mientras subimos al Mercedes de mi padre, genial, el viaje se me habia hecho más corto, no tendria mi Volvo en una semana y en una hora estaríamos en Forks; lo mejor seria descansar mis ojos durante el viaje en auto…

-¡Que lugar tan verde!- desperte de golpe con la exclamación de Alice, mire por la ventana y efectivamente era TODO verde.

-Contentate Eddie, el verde combina con tus ojos.

-Callate Emmett.- le corte mientras giraba a ver por la ventana de nuevo… y entonces la vi… ahí estaba la chica más linda que habia visto. "Gracias por el semaforo Dios" me dijo a mi mismo ya que la luz roja me dio tiempo para observar a aquella muchacha y a su cabello marron, a sus ojos grandes color chocolate, a su piel palida, a sus labios, a sus… ¡mierda! estupido semaforo con su estupida luz verde.

-¡¡¡Uhh!!! papá creo que nuestro pequeño Eddie se ha enamorado de la chica que cruzaba la calle…

-¡Ahora si te mato Emmett!- dije lanzandome sobre mi hermano sin importarme que Alice estuviera en medio.

-Chicos, basta.

-Pero mamá, Emmett empezo y…

-¡Basta!, ya llegamos.- baje del auto con los demás mientras asesinaba a mi hermanote con la mirada. Era ridiculo ¿enamorado yo?, eso si que era inconcebible, pero… pensandolo mejor, creo que ahora Forks no me parece tan mal…

* * *

Si es pesimo el primer capitulo pero perdonenme soy nueva y es mi primer fic de todas formas dejenme reviews y opinen grax!


	2. Capitulo II

**Notas de Autor:**

**no me pude resistir al ver el apoyo de los 3 reviews (bu) son poquitos pero son mas de los q espera XD. Los personajes son en su totalidad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en los lios amorosos de mi mejor amiga ^^.**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

"Pastel de Bienvenida"

Bella Pov's:

No podia creer que me haga esto, le rogue, le suplique, cualquier cosa para no pasar esta humillacion publica y aun asi voy camino a la exterminacion de mi orgullo. ¿Cual es mi tortura? entregarle un pastel de bienvenida a la familia nueva.

-Vamos Bella no te comportes como una niña de 7 años.

-Papá, esto es ridiculo, es solo una familia recien llegada ¡nada mas!

-No es solo la familia nueva, es la familia del nuevo medico del hospital...- Claro solo en un pueblo pequeño como este era posible que la simple llegada de un medico fuera una novedad. Ni siquiera me dejo que conduciera en mi "trasto" nuevo , o casi nuevo, no, Charlie tenía que presentarse como el Jefe de policía Swan llendo en el patrullero.

-¿Por donde vas papá?- dije mientras veia por la ventana, nos estabamos llendo por un camino que se alejaba de la la ventana se veia muy tentadora, tal vez podia arrojar el pastel de chocolate por la ventana y decir que fue "accidental".

- La casa de los Cullen queda cerca del rio, creo que en la mitad del bosque.- bien, no solo me iba a encontrar entregando un pastel de chocolate a desconocidos si no que me iba encontrar entregando un pastel de chocolate a extravagantes desconocidos.

-Llegamos, baja del auto hija.-suspire con pesadez, Dios por favor haz que me trague la tierra...

-Buenas tardes soy el jefe de policia Charlie Swan, mucho gusto.

-Buenas tardes, soy Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa Esme.-los mire por un momento, me sorprendio que no se hayan dedicado a ser modelos, Carlisle era rubio, ojos azules, tez palida,alto y no demostraba mas alla de 35; Esme por su parte, tenia un rostro dulce, cabello castaño ojos verdes y cara con forma de corazon.

-Mi hija y yo queriamos darle la bienvenida con un delicioso pastel de chocolate y desearles una buena estadía en Forks, hija dales el pastel...-caminando despacio hacia ellos le entrego el pastel a Esme, quien me dedica una sonrisa amable, no fue tan mal despues de todo, ahora solo quedaba retirarse de aquel lugar.

-Oh muchas gracias...

-Bella.

-Mucho gusto, soy Esme.- decia mientras me estrechaba la mano.

-¡Listo! ya ordene mis discos, ¿puedo irme ya?- decia una voz aterciopelada que salia de la enorme casa de los Cullen.

-Edward, hijo, ven aca.- creo que en ese momento debi haberme visto como una completa tonta, un chico de cabello cobrizo,ojos verde esmeralda,piel clara y un buen, que digo buen un hermoso cuerpo salia por la puerta.

-Él es uno de nuestros hijos, los otros 2 fueron a visitar a una familia amiga.- lo presentaba Carlisle.

-Mucho gusto soy Edward- decia mientras le estrechaba la mano a Charlie.

-Un placer soy Charlie Swan y ella es mi hija Bella- él chico me miró por un momento con ojos de ¿sorpresa?

-Hola- decia mientras me estrechaba la mano, se veía algo divertido... y la verdad llego gloriosa a mi mente; era uno de esos muchachos ultra-populares que gozaban riendose de las ratas de biblioteca...como yo. Dios otro imbecil que soportar.

-Bien no los molestaremos mas, sera mejor que nos retiremos, ¿no es asi Bella?

-Sí, fue un gusto conocerlos.

-Igualmente, un verdadero placer tener visitas tan pronto.-dijo Carlisle por los 3. Silenciosamente me escabulli en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Charlie se despedia; bien no fue tan frustrante, ya estabamos arrancando y pronto estaríamos en casa. Al menos no sería tan malo en el Instituto ya que Edward parecía un completo polo opuesto a mí,asi mi papá no me obligaria a hacerle un "tour" por Forks... ademas ¿que podria de tener de interesante un chico como aquel? pero no podia evitar pensar en lo guapo que era, pero como de costumbre él solo veria a chicas como Jessica o Lauren y ,para mi suerte, esto solo habia quedado en un pastel de bienvenida... ¿verdad?

* * *

**lamento decepcionar con el capitulo, pero prometo que el proximo sera mejor aun asii... DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASEE!!! ^^^^ XDXDXD**


	3. Capitulo III

**Notas de Autor:**

**Los personajes son en su totalidad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en los lios amorosos de mi mejor amiga ^^.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Conclusiones Apresuradas.

Edward Pov's:

Chocolate, yo amo el chocolate y ahora justo frente a mi estaba un trozo del delicioso pastel de chocolate que ella me trajo, quiero decir nos trajo ¿que estoy pensando?, debe ser por el viaje, si eso debe ser.

Me encontraba completamente solo en la casa, Carlisle en el hospital, Esme en algun Supermercado comprando para la cena, mis hermanos aun en casa de los Hale y yo sentado en la ahora armada cocina, viendo un pastel de chocolate y pensando en una chica de la cual solo sabia el nombre y que era hija del Jefe de Policia. Bella, le iba bien el nombre tomando en cuenta de los linda que me parecia. Pero nadie es perfecto ¿verdad? tal vez no era tan linda por dentro como lo era por fuera, si eso era. No importaba que tan angelical me pareciese su rostro lo mas seguro es que lo unico que me habia conseguido fuese otra psicopata, otra acosadora, otra lunatica que te lanza su ropa interior por tu ventana cuando la tienes abierta y te muestra su escote cuan "accidentalmente" se le cae algo; o la favorita personal de Emmett, otra que corre detras de tu auto gritando a todo pulmon "¡Hazme tuya, Edward!". Dios que ganas de vomitar cuando recuerdo lo ultimo...

Nadie me afirmaba que fuese inteligente, suspicaz, divertida, interesante, en fin, todo lo que buscaba en una chica y nunca encontraba; no la realidad siempre te daba en la cara y lo mas probable es que Bella fuese otra chica mas.

Si, ella debia ser inculta, superficial y solo una cara y fisico bonita; el tipo de mujer que me frecuentaban con frecuencia. Solamente eso ; igual que las demas y el hecho de que antes que hubiese visto la verdad, estuviese imaginando las mil y un formas de invitarla a salir no explican nada, Bella jamas podria gustarme, ¿o si podria?

Bella Pov's:

Aburrida, asi me encontraba, completamente aburrida. Ya habia hecho mis deberes, charlie no cenaria en casa por que llegaria tarde. en la T.V habia maraton de deportes extremos y me sentia demasiado cansada como para soportar la lentitud de mi computadora si intentaba Navegar por Internet. Mire por la ventana de mi habitacion para obserar que estaba nublado "Que novedad" pense para mi con sarcasmo.

Me levante con desgano y baje a la cocina, me dirigi hacia la puerta para mirar un poco el "paisaje". Verde, aqui todo era verde ¡hasta los ojos del nuevo chico era verdes!, pero ese era de un atractivo verde esmeralda; jamas olvidare la sorpresa con la que me miraron la 1º vez o la diversion que espresaban cuando me estrecho la mano, era guapo, eso no lo podia negar, pero mientras mas guapo lo encontraba mas arrogante me auto-convencia que era. Estaba casi segura que Edward era el tipo de chico que yo detestaba; cretinos ignorantes que desprecian a los demas por tener buen aspecto fisico.

O tal vez no fuese asi... ¡No! ¿que piensas Bella?, Edward era un arrogante, tonto y guapo chico. Nada mas y el solo hecho que este pensando el el no significa que el me interese... o que me pueda gustar...

* * *

**Bien... intentare que el prox. sea mejor ¡de verdad! opinen y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer :3**


	4. Chapter IV

**Notas de Autor:**

**Los personajes son en su totalidad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en los lios amorosos de mi mejor amiga ^^.**

* * *

Capitulo 4:

"Conciendo a un Cullen"

Bella Pov's:

Instituto, lo unico bueno de ir al Instituto era que con las clases y deberes me podia escapar unos minutos de la realidad y olvidarme de que estaba en Forks… o eso era hasta que Jessica me empezaba a hablar.

En estos momentos gracias al cielo ella no estaba ya que se habia enfermado cosa que era sinonimo de:

no tendria su vocecita chirriante en mi cabezaque me sentaria sola en Trigonometria.

Ahora estaba en esa clase sentada en mi bando dibujando cosas son coherencia en mi cuaderno cuando siento que alguien esta junto a mi.

Lentamente giro la cabeza y ahí estaba mirandome con una sonrisa en la cara que demostraba que estaba entretenida mirandome.

-Hola, soy Alice.- me dijo la chica, tenia peil blanca, cabello negro, corto y en punta, ojos color celeste y a simple vista se veia que no era de gran tamaño.

-Hola, soy Bella.

-¿Bella?... ¿no eres tu la chica del pastel de bienvenida?- me sonroje, ¿Cómo lo sabia?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ah, bueno es que mi hermano me dijo que una chica llamada Bella nos habia traido un pastel de chocolate… de seguro estuvo delicioso, lastima que no alcance a probarlo.

-¿No te gusta el chocolate?

-¡me encanta el chocolate! pero a Edward le gusto mas que a ninguno tu pastel y bueno… se lo comio solo.- bien, eso era una prueba concreta de que mi teoria era cierta… Edward Cullen era un cerdo egoista que le fascina el chocolate.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Edward Cullen?

-Oh, el es mi hermano.

-¿Hermano? no se parecen demasiado.

-Asi, es que…- no pudo continuar ya que el profesor llego y comenzo la clase de inmediato, la verdad me tenia intrigada, no se parecian en nada entre si. Al finalizar las clases ambas nos dirigimos al almuerzo; durante ese recorrido ella me habia explicado que su padre, Carlisle, habia aceptado un trabajo de jefe de Cirugía en Forks, que antes vivian en Boston y que a Edward no le alegraba vivir aquí.

-Bueno, creo que ahora querras sentarte con tus hermanos ¿no?

-La verdad aun no, Jasper no pudo venir hoy a clases pues esta enfermo y Emmett estara con Rosalie y n sera divertido estar mientras los dos se dicen cursilerias…- me dijo con algo de tristeza Alice- ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?.

-Claro, no hay problema.-despues de recoger nuestros almuerzos nos sentamos en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban desocupadas.

-Mmm, Alice.

-Te escucho.

-¿Quién es Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie?

-Ah, bueno Emmett es mi hermano mayor y Rosalie es su novia, Jasper es… Jasper es un angel maravilloso, inteligente, hermoso, divertido, interesante, sencible, carismatico, perfecto y hermano gemelo de Rosalie.

-Wow si que te gusta.

-Claro que me gusta, y estoy segura que yo tambien le gusto,solo quiero que el de el paso nada mas.

-Parece sensato… y poco arriesgado.

-Lo se, Edward me lo dice todo el tiempo.

-No te pareces a tu hermano.- en ese momento parecio algo incomoda, mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Bueno, no es estrictamente necesario que nos parescamos fisicamente ¿no?

-Si, tienes razon.

-Deberias conocerlo, es simpatico cuando se abre aunque paresca un pesado.-resople ante la simple idea de conocerlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bella?, ah ya se… piensas que mi hermano es un cerdo egoista que solo se interesa por el y que ademas es un casanova con las chicas.-la mire sorprendida a la vez que ella me daba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Yo, supongo que es asi.

-Sabes en eso te pareces a el, ambos se hacen prejuicios sin saber, creeme las apariencias engañan. – en ese instante tocaron la campana y nos levantamos para ir a clases, pero aun tenia la ultima oracion en mi cabeza… _Tal vez_ no seria tan malo conocerlo después de todo.

* * *

Disculpen por la tardanza pero aqui les tengo el cap.4 XD

Gracias a todos los que han leido el fcis y a los que me han dejado reviews, espero que les guste el capitulo...


	5. Capitulo V

**Notas de Autor:**

**Los personajes son en su totalidad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en los lios amorosos de mi mejor amiga ^^.**

* * *

Dedicado a Y. Arias: por que tu amistad hizo que saliera de un agujero de oscuridad… ¡Y por que tu complicado corazon hizo de inspiración en mi Fic!

Capitulo 5:

" Pensamiento Cullen"

Edward Pov's:

Primer dia, siempre he odiado los primeros dias de clase y este no seria la excepción; en realidad debi haber ido ayer pero creo que mi estomago no soporto el que me haya comido todo el pastel de Bella yo solo.

Estupida Alice; anoche por su culpa no pude sacarme miles de "fantasias" donde yo estaba con Bella en una cita o conversando en clases o juntos en Boston… ¡aahg! estupida Alice, ella y su emocion llegaron ayer contando sobre Bella Swan y de lo fascinante que seria si ella y yo nos llegaramos a conocer… ¡ja! como si eso fuese posible. Yo no necesito nada en especial, miestras tenga a mi familia y a mi "bebe" mi vida esta completa. Aaah mi bebe, ¿Qué seria mi vida sin ti? eres tan perfecto, tu ronroneo, tus luces que me iluminan, la tibieza de tu interior… ¿mencione que estoy hablando de mi hermoso y flamante Volvo plateado, verdad?; podria conducirlo por cualquier parte presumiendo y luciendo su majestuosidad y en vez de eso lo estoy autocionando en el aparcamiento de el Instituto de Forks.

Al menos me dejo autosatisfacer con las miradas de los otros conductores, esa es la parte buena, la mala es sentir las miradas de CADA UNA de las mujeres del Instituto ¿¡Esa es una profesora!? por Dios que hasta a las maestras les atraiga… todas me miran por el simple hecho de que soy el unico soltero del grupo, todas menos una. Intentando de seguro lo que seria una entrada "teatral" mi musa, digo , Bella esta entrando a la sala 3 del Instituto con una cara de fastidio imposible y me hubiese llamado menos la atención si no se hubiese tropezado con la puerta ¿acaso era siempre patosa?... Esperen, retrocedamos en mis pensamientos… entrada teatral, Instituto, ¡mi musa!; ¡que alguien me explique por que demonios me referi de esa manera a Bella!

- ¿Ocurre algo interesante, hermanito?

- Nada de tu incumbencia Emmett.- solamente que Bella Swan a ocupado mi

mente por 71 horas, 30 minutos y unos 56 segundos ¿pero quien lleva la maldita cuenta?

Alice Pov's:

Debo hacer algo, con estas situaciones que estan complicando mi existencia en este lugar…

Edward mira demasiado a Bella, no es normal, significado de lo anterior, debo hacerlos por lo menos amigos antes de que termine nuestras primeras dos semanas aquí.¡Jasper me invito a salir y no se que ponerme!

Momento… no se que ponerme para salir en mi cita con Jasper, Edward DEBE conocer a Bella; Bella es mi nueva amiga ¿y que hacen las amigas? te ayudan a elegir ropa de tu armario en tu casa para tu cita con tu dios griego Jasper… creo que una idea se forma en mi hermosa cabeza experta en moda…

-Alice ¿almorzamos juntos hoy? .- claro que si bombom relleno, mi principe rubio y de ojos azules puedes llevarme a donde sea…

-Claro Jasper, venme a buscar después de clases.- un besito en la mejilla y ya esta; ¡se ve tan mono cuando esta sonrojado!, pero ahora clase de Trigonometria con Bella.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

-Amiga, ¿te importaria venir conmigo mañana a mi casa? es de suma importancia.- no se me paso el gesto de sorpresa de su rostro ante mi invitacion, era obvia la respuesta.

-Mmm, claro.- Perfecto, el plan "conociendo a Eddie" pasara a su primera fase.

* * *

Lo se, los que kieran hacerme voodo por la ENORME tardanza adelante no me quejo pero me demore por el inicio a clases en mi pais que la verdad aun me tienen todita confundida XD pero d toas formas aki se los tengo!

P.S.: mi mejor amigo es Kira ¡asi que dejen reviews!

PS.2: disfruten la historia


End file.
